Connections
by Beloved Kitten
Summary: When a girl has over a dozen animal genes an still can't defeat the alien reinforcments teturned to your planet. Along with a new rival in love, a sudden american exchange student and your parents marriage is at stake how the hell can you be happy!


I wrote this when I was bored and I came up with everything as I went along. So it's nothing special. But I like it so far. Not sure how long it's going to be. But the updates should be pretty quick.

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing that involves Tokyo Mew Mew.

_**Connection**_

_**By: Beloved Kitten**_

_**Chapter One**_

Ok to makes things simple for all you readers out there, I hate show offs and most of the time I'm surrounded by them. My friends are show offs , my brother is a show off. Even my darn boyfriend is a show off! It's like I've been stuffed in a den filled with lions that love themselves to much to even conceder ruining their perfect teeth by sinking them into my flesh. AAAAArgh! Why am I stuck with all of this! I want a real life people! Real!

"Hay…you ok?"

I shot a glare at the guy standing besidemydesignatedbooth holding up our drinks. After a moment of heavy silence he sighed and sat down across from me.

"Still angry aren't you?"

"Still angry? What do you mean still angry! Look at him!" I shot an accusing finger towards the bar. Where lord in behold stood my boyfriend.

He was flashing his perfect shinning teeth and purposely flexing his muscles as he reached over girls' shoulders' to take our trays. They were all blond and blue eyed and just drooling all over him. While he just smiled away and partially kissed himself.

"He's acting like that one hit wonder: I'm too sexy for my shirt! I bet any minuet now it would be to much to contain and he'll rip it off!" I huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest and pressed my back against the seat and sunk down.

Brox looked at me for a moment with calculating silence as he took a sip of his green colored soft drink.

"Here." He said passing me the other pink colored drink beside him. " I got this for you."

I snatch it off the table took a quick sip and slammed it back down, my eyes should be burning a whole in the pretty boy's back by now.

As Kaito came back towards our table he set down our trays and slid a soft drink towards me held in an upside down umbrella shaped glass. The liquid was green. Scooting over closer to me he took a sip of hishawian punchblendand rested his arm at the back of the seat behind me and ran his fingers through is O so glorious hair.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Your drink."

I grabbed it, hovered it under my nose for a second then slid it back towards him.

"What's this?"

"What's wrong?"

"This is kiwi. I hate kiwi. Only Brox… ," I pointed a finger to him across the seating booth. "…likes kiwi. Look at him now. What is he drinking?" Kaito looked towards Brox who silently drank his drink with out even glancing at us. " He's enjoying himself a kiwi drink. Look what I have in front of me. It's pink lemonade! If you knew me any better you'd only bring me pink lemonade!" I said hotly.

Kaito took my drink away unfazed by my reaction.

" I must have gotten my memory mix up. I could of sworn you liked kiwi."

My face started to burn...I wasn't taking this crap!

"I'm leaving!" I attempted to shove Kaito out of my way but he didn't budge.

"No your not…" Stated Brox coolly. I shot him a dark look.

"What do you mean? Trying to keep my hostage!"

"You go through this every time we go out and each time you find something to complain about, you get upset, say your leaving , but then you end up staying and concentrating on your food all evening with out a word to any of us."

My eyes bore into him.

"I do not do that every time, you jackass!"

"You call me that every time too…about the same moment as the last time…"

I growled under my breath before I slumped back in my seat. Kaito passed me my chilli cheese fries and I shoved my face with them. I didn't speak to any of them the rest of the night.

* * *

"You're a jerk wod you know that?" I said walking out of the dinner. It was about ten at night. 

" Nope…I don't think I did."

I glared at him. Brox sighed then rolled his eyes towards the sky.

"What's up with the constant attitude? It's like your never happy anymore."

"I am happy. I'm _always_ just peachy!"

"No your not."

"Yes – I am!"

"Don't fool yourself."

"Shut the fuck up you asshole!"

"Are ladies supposed to cuss as much as you do Nikora?" Asked Kaito as he lagged behind Brox and I.

"You shut it too, big mouth!"

"Yeah…I know all ready." He said yawning.

"I'm out of here!" I then stomped my way across the parking lot.

"See you later Nikora!" Brox called out.

I turned round and gave him the bird. He didn't seem to care.

As I made my way across the parking lot I started rummaging through my purse. It was made out of a rough black cloth that I had painting lime green skull and cross bones all over. The strap had "you suck" scrawled along it at least twelve times in red marker.

"Man…don't tell my I left my card inside." I came to a stop and slammed my foot on the ground. "Damn all this!"

"Looking feisty tonight…as always."

I closed my eyes and held back my growl.

"Fuck off! I don't feel like dealing with the likes of you tonight."

"Well…I don't mind dealing with you."

"As if I care!"

I continued walking not even bothering to look behind me. No matter what I was making it to that train station. I was going to get home in time to see that piece of swine leave the house.

The sound of foot steps followed behind me. I tried to ignore it but the sound of it got on my last nerves and I quickened my step. The footsteps picked up the pace as well. After about two second of this I was pissed off.

"That's it!"

I spun 'round and came face to face with a green eyed boy with blue hair and in a gotty red outfit that was rather raveling. His ears were long pointed and huge.

He smiled smugly at me.

"Not much to tick you off is it?"

Reaching into my pocket I took out a charm bracelet and yelled into it.

"Transfusion!"

The next thing I knew I was in an even more gotty outfit that was lime green with teal blue strips down the sides. It was also a two peice. Didn't feel comfortable with the fact that my stomach was out in the open and that these boots were like way too long. They clung to me like a second skin and reached up to my mid thigh. Not to mention – what kind of skirt is this? It was way to skimpy!

"Sea Weed Wipe!"

A long stringy beam of light appeared in my hands. The instant I felt the heat in my palm I flicked it forwards and it collided into the ground just missing my annoying -yet some how hot - friend. He flew over my head and I wiped the string around and swung it over . The length of it magically extended three times it's normalty and lashed out at him as if with a life of its own. But as usual he dodged it.

After flicking it after him a few more times causing nothing but a torn up road. He just smirked at me. That I was not going for.

"This is crap." I said to myself as I lifted my wrist towards my face where I now wore the bracelet. I took hold of the coy fish charm that was now glowing and pressed down on it. The glow went out and my uniform faded. I then ran through the many charms and found the one shaped like a panther. I pressed down on it.

"Transfusion!"

Opening my eyes I flipped my hair out of my way as I tried to remember what weapon I was to use…I now wore a black leotard with a skirt that was a few inches above my kneeswith a slit up both sides that reached my hips. The boots were lace ups and had a thick sole. They only reached about three inched up my calves. My neck felt heavy with a thick burgundy collar and my left arm was covered in a long gray glove that reached up to about two inches below my shoulder. My wrist were adored by shackles. Abroken chain hung from the front of my collar. Feeling my dark tail swish behind me I lunged forwards.

With the flick of my wrist an ax appeared in my palm. Withone hand I swung it over my head and aimed it for his grinning head. He dodged it then a ball of light appeared in his palm. Still in mid air I managed to leap even higher and dodge the fire ball.

"That was close…"

After more dodging and attacking we couldn't manage to hit each other. As my feet met the ground I did a back flip and looked at the clock built into the green light post near by.

"What…It's already Ten-twenty…You've got to be kidding me."

"Pay attention!"

I yelped as a flam ball shot by me. It caught the ends of my hair and I felt them singe.

"Why you!"

My ax had a black blade with a silver handle and the handle was connected to the shackle at my right wrist by a silver chain. By only thinking it the link between the chain at my shekels and ax broke away and in a mere instant I had sent it flying through the air right at my little alien friend. Right before it got him between the eyeshe caught hold of the blade with both hands. During this time I had pressed the panther charm and reverted back to my normal self. The ax vanished and I dashed across the street towards the station.

I was going to have to deal with him later for I wasn't going to miss this for anything thing.

* * *

By the time I reached my house I was sweating from the run. And the soles of my black and blue converse were caked in mud. How that happened I'll never know. And I didn't really give a care. 

Walking towards the black iron gates I pressed the voice box at the side within a brick wall. I crossed my arms and taped my foot. After three seconds of no response I was out of patience. I slammed down the switch.

"Mom! Open up!"

I pressed my ear to the receiver…nothing.

I stepped back glaring at the box before I shoved it hard with my foot. It made aspark then a crack. I glanced towards the mansion past the gate and witnessed a few lights go off .

I smirked. I knew the sound would be magnified in the house and it would most likely leave anyone tone death. So she coulnd't not have heard me.

"Nikora what in the world is the matter with you!" Came a famine voice through the intercom. I rolled my eyes.

" Whats the matter with you? The entercom system is loud enough for you to be able to hear me. What are you: deaf?" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Now I am!"

"Open the gate!"

With a click the gates started to slowly make their way apart. I was able to slip through before it even managed to fully separate from each other.

That bastard better still be there. I would hate for him to leave with out me giving him a decent goodbye.

Swiping my card through the lock it came open and I stepped inside bumping into the person I had so dearly wanted to see.

My eyes hardened.

"O- sorry I didn't mean to bump into you!" My face became cold as I glared at the dark haired man before me. The only man I should be seeing in this house was blonde and the other was our butler. The gardener never came inside.

"Well, it's nice to see you again Nikora." He said with a charming smile. Goss I hated those perfect teeth. They reminded me of my boyfriend's.

"Well it's not so hot seeing you." I said crossing my arms.

"Nikora!"

I turned to face a beautiful young women with short red – almost pink- hair and heavenly brown eyes. She wore a pink long sleeved button up shirt, a pair of beige cackies, and sterling silver earrings. She didn't look very happy to see me.

"Hay mom…Now…" I pointed towards the man in the business suit. "What the heck is he still doing here?"

My mother sighed deeply.

"Nikora…not this again…"

I turned back to face this…intruder.

"What the hell do you think your doing here?"

He smiled nervously at me.

"Aoyama right…? Aren't you supposed to be an animal loving freak? What's with the suit. It looks like it cost a lot more than they should be paying you just to examine a horse's ass."

"Nikora!" My mother shrieked.

I glanced at her coolly.

"Well…um…See you later Ichigo." He said as he turned around and out the door. I went up to it and called out.

"As if! In your dreams!" I then slammed the door closed. Now that was a proper good bye.

Mother stepped past me and looked through the pep hole before she turned and stared at me.

"Nikora…You have issues. You know that!"

"Of course I have issues. Everyone has issues. But that doesn't mean I would cheat on my husband either."

I then turned and started down the hall.

"Wha…What are you talking about?"

There was no need to continue. I had done what I wanted to do. The next time I saw that pretty boy I swear I won't let him leave my sight before I trip him downsome stairs.

* * *

Opening a pair of heavy wood double doors I came face to face with a metal wall behind it. Running my hands along the seam I found a nock. Slipping my index finger inside I flicked the little switch and with a satisfying **Swoosh** the door came open. 

With a smug smile I happily skipped down the metal slat stairs. Jumping down the last four steps my skirt lifted slightly in doing so. I pulled it down before going any further. Daddy wouldn't be happy to see his baby girl in a mini skirt. But then hay – I hated them too!

Walking down the corridors I could see my reflection in the silver walls. Running my hands along it's smooth casing I examined myself.

My hair was cut short – the same style as my mom. It was the same color as mom's as well but I had blond high lights running all through out. I also had my mother's eyes. I wore a yellow hoodie with a pictureof three owls across the front. The third one was upside down and encased in a box the color red. Under the three was said"Nobodies perfect". I wore my blue belt outside my black skirt and I thought it went pretty well with my black and blue converse.

The only thing I had that even compared to my dad were the blond highlights. It was the only part of me that looked liked him. I just wish I had more of him in me. Like his blue eyes or something. But then….that might look strange with my hair…

When I made it to the other end I was greeted by a high tech lab and loads of computers. I walked over to a seat in front of the plasma screen and started spinning around.

I'd always liked the feel of daddy's lab. The cool touch of the metal. The constant air conditioning. The soft humming of machinery. The look of the lights. The excitement of seeing what else he'd created.

It was like…I belonged in a place like this. It was so peaceful. It was a place I could see myself stuck in for more than twenty four hours. I saw why Dad always was stuck down here.

As I made my fourteenth turn I came to a halt as I spotted a blond haired man standing in a door way looking at me. I smiled.

"Hi daddy!" I said cheerfully.

"How'd you get through the door?" He asked as he set a stack of notes down on the lab table.

"Easy!" I said still smiling.

"I thought so."

"Been here all day?"

"Mostly."

"Avoiding mom."

"Why else?"

I looked down at my feet. I wasn't sure if I should tell him that, that Aoyama Masaya guy was here. But I had a feeling he probably all ready knew.

"…I ran into Dren tonight…"

He turned towards me. " What did you use?"

"I tried the coy fish frist but…it kind of got on my nerves. It was strong enough to tear the road into blocks but not quick enough to actually hit him…So I…ending up using the panther again!"

I said the last part as quick as I could.

"Again? How many times do I have to tell you that you have to try the other out?" He said exasperated.

I slumped in my seat.

"I like the panther. It's easier to control. It's quicker and – I like being a cat. I really _really_ like being a cat. A fish is just sticky and the bear was just creepy. I like the panther."

"What about the merkat, grey fox, snow rabbit and all those other things I put in there?"

"Um.." I sat there thinking about it as I played with the lose thread on my hoodie. I could feel my dad's eyes boring into me awaiting an answer.

"I…I haven't gotten to them yet."

He sighed then shook his head. I looked up at him feeling kid of bad. Daddy was under enough stress as it was…I didn't want to make it worse.

"Move over." The chair was pretty big so I scooted over and he sat down next to me. Sliding the chair up to the computer I watched him work.

It was like a show. A constant flow of pictures, diagrams, complicated math problems and rows of numbers. Once in a while when text would pop up I would try to read them but the words were all in scientific form and I didn't understand any of it.

There's another thing I hadn't inherited from my dad: a genius IQ.

"Let me see the bracelet." He said holding out his hand. Idrew my knees up and fumbled with the clasp at my wrist. When it came off I placed it in his palm and hugged my knees.

He pressed down on the coy fish charm and then did something with his finger. A thin beam of green light shot forwards through the center with a bunch of glowing numbers. Setting it down on the table he typed them into the computer.

To make it simple I'm kind of like a store house for genes. After the mew project Daddy became interested in if any other genes would work for us in our mission. But it was quite a lot .

Not only that but I have this unique DNA pattern. Something that modern science finds impossible and somehow became real with me. It might have something to do with the fact that both my parents used to be merged with the genes of an endangered species. That of which my dad still had.

The thing is, is that my DNA can hold an unlimited amount of different genes without losing it's original pattern or morphing into something else.

So when someone once tried to break in and steal daddy's work he decided to store the most important ones in me. It came in handy since the aliens returned. Kind of like in those Twilight books you read that say that when your planet is invaded by outsiders you either lose or they return thousands years later with reinforcements. Well it's just like that but it took a lot less time.

But it's also the reason why my parents have been fighting. You see my mother never was too keen on the fact of implanting over a dozen different genes in her little girl. And now with me as a teen fighting heroine saving the world it's not making things any easier.

When my parents were dating after the first attack on the planet they fought enough as it was. When they married mom was threatening to leave him but after becoming pregnant with me things cooled down.

Now I feel like the worse! I was what brought my parents together. I'm what kept them together. Now I'm what's bringing them apart!

Not only that , that fucking Masaya dude came back out of the blue and wants to be friendly with mom. "Get the chance to catch up on lost time" as he calls it. The jack ass! Why can't he just leave my mom alone and go "get the chance to catch up on time" with some other women!

I mean now I'm afraid that with all this drama between my parents that she may end up cheating on dad with that bozo! I mean – I'm not going to let that happen in _any_ life time! If I have to jack him up with some panther power I well!

I may even get Dren to abduct him and commit some experiments on him…Oooo…I like that idea...

Note to self: Ask Dren about abducting Masaya Aoyama later.

* * *

It was one in the morning by the time I left dad still working in the lab. The only thing I hopped was that he would remember to sleep. And not on the couch! 

When I closed my bedroom door behind me I was greeted with the annoying jing of my cell phone. Swiping it off my bed I flipped it open and pressed it to my ear.

"What the fuck do you think your doing calling me this late?"

"Cussing again I see."

"O put a sock in it, Brox!"

How I love that brother of mine...

"So…What happened with the animal lover today? Did you catch him?"

"Of course I did." I said setting at the edge of my bed. "Do you think I would leave that creep to give my mom a good night kiss?"

I heard him chuckle on the other end.

"Didn't think so…"

I leaned back on my full sized bed.

"So…How's that American exchange student staying at your house? What's her name…Jenif? Jenefa? Jaguara? Jaleaf?"

"Cut it out Nikora. It's Jennifer."

"Jennifer? What kind of name is Jennifer? She hasn't forced you to eat that horrible non decent American food has she?"

"No she hasn't. And I don't think anything's bad with Americanized food anyway."

I sat up quickly and held the phone away from my ear so I could yell in it.

"What do you mean nothings wrong with it? Everything in that country is fattening! I bet they only live to be about what – seventy! Their unhealthy! For goodness sake they hate green tea!"

"Where are you getting all this from? They have green tea there."

"Not our kind of green tea! It's filled with that citrus crap – what ever it's called. That completely ruins it!"

"Nothing would make you happy would it?.."

"_Everything _makes me happy Brox! I'm just the _happiest_ girl on Earth!"

"That's hard to believe."

"Shud' up you piece of crap!" I then flipped the phone closed ending the call and laid back on my bed…It was easy to get frustrated…but one thing is for sure…I was going to beat Dren's butt the next time I saw him. Along with Getting rid of that animal freak Masaya.

* * *

End chapter one. The next chapter should be up by the day after tomarrow. I need to give myself time to revise it. Tell me what you think of it so far though -_**Beloved Kitten**_


End file.
